31 January 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-01-31 ; Comments *Peel mentioned that he sent a message to Spit congratulating him on his song Road Pizza being in the 1988 Festive Fifty, but said he didn't get a response. *Peel plays a track from Extra Hot Sauce covering Black Sabbath's Paranoid. Sessions *Carcass #1, recorded 13th December 1988, repeat, first broadcast 02 January 1989. Available on The Peel Sessions released in 1989 on Strange Fruit / Dutch East India Trading, and on v/a Grind Madness At The BBC released in 2009 on Earache. *A Witness #4, recorded 20th November 1988, repeat, first broadcast 30 November 1988. Available on Double Peel Sessions in 1989 on Strange Fruit. Tracklisting *Spit: Road Pizza (12") Nailed To Sound *Darling Buds: Things We Do For Love (album - Pop Said) Epic EPC 462894 1 #''' *Carcass: Slash Dementia (session) '''# *T-Coy: Carino (v/a album - North - The Sound Of The Dance Underground) Deconstruction @''' *A Witness: Prince Microwave Bollard (session) *Shamen: In Gorbachev We Trust (album - In Gorbachev We Trust) Demon FIEND 666 '''# *Catt Butt: Big Cigar (v/a album - Sub Pop 200) Sub Pop :(JP: 'Here's the Big-O, currently at number 3 in the charts I discover') *Roy Orbison: The Only One (album - Mystery Girl) Virgin *Cash Money And Marvelous: The Mighty Hard Rockers (cassette single mix) @ # *Carcass: Reek Of Putrefaction (session) #''' *Wolfhounds: Rent Act (12") Midnight Music *Baba Brooks: Teenage Ska (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango '''@ # *A Witness: Life The Final Frontier (session) *Joe Tex: Davy, You Upset My Home (v/a album - Black Rock 'N' Roll Volume Two) Not On Label *Fall: No Bulbs (album - Nord-West Gas) FünfUndVierzig #''' *Deniz: You Were The One (Radio Edit) (12") Metropolitan Recording Corporation MRC 04450 (few seconds of the tune gets played on '#)'' @ ' *Carcass: Crepitating Bowel Erosion (session) ''John plays this for a listener who asked if he had any Whitney Houston records. '''# *Futile Coats: Stranger In My Own Street (Flexi-disc - 7") Not On Label *Dorothy Masuka: Ngotsotsi (v/a album - African Sunset "A Collection Of Songs, Singers And Sounds Of Zimbabwe") CSA *A Witness: Helicopter Tealeaf (session) *Paul Revere And The Raiders: Him Or Me - What's It Gonna Be? (7") CBS :(JP: 'And this is well, for you Sabbath fans out there') *Extra Hot Sauce: Paranoid (album - Taco Of Death) Peaceville *Bobby Digital and Cocoa Tea: Come Home (7") Jammy's #''' *James: Hymn For A Village (7" - James II) Factory *Carcass: Cadaveric Incubator Of Endo Parasites (session) '''# *''Yum Yum Girls advert #'' *Freestyle Express: I Wanna Rock (12") Sunshine Music Ltd SML-2350 #''' *''John has received a letter from the Stoke Newington Media Monitoring Unit..... '''#'' *A Witness: I Love You Mr Disposable Razors (session) *Mkoma Ketai And Simba Brothers: Pasi Pandiramba (album - Rukudzo (Volume 1)) Umkhonto *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) 1989-01-31 Peel Show R001 R002.mp3 *2) 1989-01-xx-02-xx Peel Show LE028 *3) 020A-B3906XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *4) 020A-B3906XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:45:54 *2) 1:35:38 (1:10:12 - 1:27:08) (from 1:22:27 unique) *3) 0:57:35 *4) 0:58:44 ;Other *1) File created from R001 and R002 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *2) Created from LE028 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January February 1989 Lee Tape 28. Some earlier tracks might also be from this date *3-4) Recordings at the British Library ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3-4) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3906/2) Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes Category:British Library